Double point de vue
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Yaoi SasuNaru L'amour ou l'amitié, mais qui hésite encore? vatil sauver Naruto et Sasuke du système cruel du village de Konoha ? Reviews please !
1. La rencontre

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : du yaoi surtout, mais attention, du yaoi kawaii.  
  
Couples : Sasuke le beau ténébreux + Naruto le blond puissant  
  
Disclaimer : Même si je ne suis pas du tout l'histoire du manga et qu'ils ont à peu près tous dix-huit ans, les persos ne sont pas à moi. Snif... quelqu'un a pas un mouchoir ?  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
*******************  
  
Sasuke était épuisé. Il avait passé tout son après-midi à s'entraîner.  
  
Tous les arbres autour de lui en avaient subi les conséquences. Il avait formé une nouvelle petite clairière.  
  
Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la nature, mais il avait besoin d'être fort. Pour tuer. Son frère paiera pour le meurtre du clan Uchiha.  
  
Il soupira et se nettoya le visage avec une serviette qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il avait enlevé son haut car l'après-midi avait été particulièrement chaud.  
  
Il avait soif. Mince, il avait oublié d'apporter de l'eau ! Soupirant, il trouva un ruisseau et s'y plongea le visage. De l'eau coula de son menton à son torse et se fit absorber par son short blanc.  
  
Soudain, il entendit un bruit étrange. Etant à l'extérieur des murs de Konoha pour échapper aux filles, le brun regarda autour de lui, les sens en alerte.  
  
Une fille aurait-elle réussi à le suivre ? Pourtant il avait cru échapper à celle avec des cheveux roses avant de quitter le village caché. Elle s'appelait Sakura et elle était la plus coriace avec son amie, Ino.  
  
Sortant un kunai, se souvenant de la fois où il avait même utilisé son chakra pour fuir, Sasuke s'avança prudemment, se cachant bien derrière les arbres. Il prit ses affaires pour pas que quelqu'un ne remarque son passage. Bien qu'il dut admettre que cette nouvelle clairière ne jouait pas en sa faveur.  
  
Après quelques pas, il put voir une personne, gravement blessée, marcher avec difficulté, mais semblant fuir quelque chose. La personne en question s'effondra, visiblement épuisée. Elle s'assit, dos à un arbre et parut reprendre son souffle. Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé.  
  
C'était une fille blonde, d'à peu près son âge. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds courts et des yeux si bleus que l'on avait envie de s'y noyer pour l'éternité. Habillée d'un ensemble orange bouffant, Sasuke ne put admirer sa silhouette. Elle ne semblait pas appartenir à un village caché, n'ayant pas le signe distinctif des ninjas.  
  
Sasuke sauta à terre, faisant sursauter la belle inconnue. Marrant ça de tomber sous le charme d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas.  
  
— Bonjour, Je m'appelle Sasuke...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Le nom Uchiha était très connu, et même parfois par des gens non-ninja. Peut-être cette fille le connaissait-elle. Et alors que penserait-elle de lui ? Son clan n'avait pas un passé glorieux. Il préféra donc ne lui dire que son prénom.  
  
La jeune fille remarqua son insigne de ninja et fronça les sourcils. Elle lui dit néanmoins son nom :  
  
— Naruto...  
  
— Que faites-vous par ici ? Vous êtes au bord du village de ninja de Konoha.  
  
— J'avais deviné, murmura la jeune fille. Je... mon village a été anéanti par une créature monstrueuse. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Vous ne pourriez pas m'indiquer un endroit où je pourrais être hébergée ?  
  
Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. L'occasion était trop belle. Autant en profiter. Une si charmante jeune fille demandant de l'aide... il allait être son prince charmant.  
  
— Je pense que si vous dormez à l'hôtel, beaucoup de gens pourraient vous poser des questions. Je vis seul. Peut-être voudriez-vous devenir colocataire ?  
  
Naruto sembla affolée. Sasuke allait la rassurer de ses intentions lorsqu'il vit sur son visage qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Finalement elle accepta.  
  
Il l'accompagna chez lui, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucune de son fan club ne puisse les voir. Sinon Naruto aurait eut des problèmes.  
  
Il lui présenta de nouveaux vêtements en s'excusant qu'ils lui appartiennent et que ce ne devait pas vraiment être à sa taille.  
  
— Ça ira, merci...  
  
Puis Sasuke alla chercher des pansements pour la guérir.  
  
Il ne voulait pas que des personnes la voient. Elle était son trésor. Il voulait être capable de s'occuper tout seul de celle dont il était en train de tomber amoureux.  
  
Mais alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce où il avait laissé Naruto tout seul, il fut surpris de la voir enlever son haut.  
  
— Ah excusez-moi, fit-il, rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
Naruto se retourna avant qu'il n'eut le temps de refermer la porte. Et ce que vit le brun lui glaça le sang. Il pâlit, toute rougeur disparue. Puis il rougit à nouveau après coup.  
  
Naruto aussi rougissait. Sasuke serra tellement l'encadrement de la porte que ses jointures blanchirent. Quel idiot il avait été !  
  
Il fallait que la fille dont il était fou amoureux se soit révélé être... un homme. Eh oui, Naruto était un garçon, et non une fille. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se disait que c'était logique. Mais le dernier des Uchiha l'avait trouvée si jolie...  
  
Il donna à Naruto les bandages et s'en alla froidement. Naruto dut lui dire quelque chose avant, mais il n'entendit pas.  
  
******************* On revient en arrière et on recommence ********************  
  
Naruto regarda la créature devant lui. Le village était à feu et à sang à cause d'elle.  
  
Naruto rassembla son chakra et, sentant la force de Kyubi le submerger, il se transforma en renard aussi grand que l'immense créature elle-même. Le combat fut rude.  
  
Finalement, Naruto sembla gagner. Mais ce n'était que partie remise car la créature réussit à lui donna un puissant coup de queue qui le fit voler beaucoup plus loin.  
  
Son chakra disparaissant peu à peu, Naruto retourna à sa forme de garçon blond. Il était gravement blessé, n'avait plus de réserves de chakra et le monstre le recherchait dans les parages.  
  
Il marcha loin de son village. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il marcha mais il tomba épuisé et s'assis, dos à un arbre. Ses blessures n'étaient pas si profondes que ça, mais elle le vidaient petit à petit de son sang.  
  
Il sursauta quand un garçon brun sauta d'un arbre pour le rejoindre. Au début il crut que c'était l'autre qui l'avait retrouvé, mais non.  
  
— Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke...  
  
Le jeune homme sembla hésiter.  
  
Naruto remarqua son insigne. Le village caché de Konoha ? Quelle ironie ! C'était son village d'enfance.  
  
Un démon avait voulu massacrer ce village et quelqu'un l'avait enfermé dans le ventre d'un nouveau-né. Naruto se retint de caresser son ventre. Kyubi avait fait de plus en plus connaissance avec sa prison et ils en étaient devenus amis.  
  
Seulement personne dans le village ne le reconnut. Les habitants le regardaient de haut et parlaient dans son dos. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Naruto avait fui le Village de la Feuille et avait trouvé refuge dans un petit village. Seulement un monstre avait tout détruire.  
  
— Naruto...  
  
Ne pas donner son nom. Ce garçon pouvait connaître son passé peu glorieux car les gens en avaient parlé pendant longtemps !  
  
— Que faites-vous par ici, demanda le brun. Vous êtes au bord du village de ninja de Konoha.  
  
— J'avais deviné, murmura Naruto. Je... mon village a été anéanti par une créature monstrueuse. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Vous ne pourriez pas m'indiquer un endroit où je pourrais être hébergé ?  
  
— Je pense que si vous dormez à l'hôtel, beaucoup de gens pourraient vous poser des questions. Je vis seul. Peut-être voudriez-vous devenir colocataire ?  
  
Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa.  
  
Si jamais il vivait chez ce gentil ninja, il aurait peut-être des problèmes. Tout d'abord parce qu'il pouvait y avoir des gens qui se souviennent du prénom ou du visage de Naruto Uzumaki. Ou bien l'étrange créature de la dernière fois allait le retrouver et détruire la maison de Sasuke, le brun avec.  
  
Mais sinon où aller ? Finalement, il accepta. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû...  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans son village natal, cela lui fit tout bizarre de rentrer après toutes ces années d'exil.  
  
Il remarqua un fait étrange : Sasuke semblait à chaque fois sur le qui- vive. Avait-il des ennemis ?  
  
Sa maison était mignonne. Il lui présenta de nouveaux vêtements et s'excusa sur quelque chose que Naruto ne comprit pas très bien :  
  
— Ça ira, merci..., le rassura-t-il.  
  
Sasuke partit chercher des bandages. Naruto commença à enlever son haut un peu tâché de sang.  
  
Pourquoi Sasuke vivait-il seul ?  
  
D'habitude Naruto aimait bien parler, mais il n'était plus trop sûr s'il avait le droit. Il avait eut une réputation de grande gueule. Cela se reconnaîtrait peut-être... Il devait donc se faire violence pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
En enlevant son haut, Naruto vit son bandeau protecteur qu'il gardait caché sur lui. C'était le même que celui de Sasuke, sauf qu'il était barré.  
  
Il entendit Sasuke ouvrir la porte. D'un geste rapide, il cacha l'insigne mais ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir dissimulé à temps car Sasuke dit quelque chose que Naruto n'entendit pas tant son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il sembla sur le point de partir, mais quelque chose le retint.  
  
Avait-il vu le bandeau ? Il pâlit. Naruto rougit, se voyant être prit sur le fait. Sasuke serra l'encadrement de la porte. Il lança au blond des bandelettes et partit.  
  
— Sasuke, je peux tout expliquer...  
  
Trop tard, le ninja était déjà partit.  
  
Naruto réfléchit. Ce n'était pas son fort, mais Kyubi l'aidait généralement. Le démon le rassura. Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir vu quoi que se soit. Mais il semblait avoir plutôt vu quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.  
  
Naruto en conclut que ce n'était pas très important et que c'était les affaires de son hôte.  
  
*******************  
  
Naruto : Une fille ?  
  
Mydaya : Bah quoi, c'est bien d'être une fille ^__^  
  
Naruto : Attends, tu me vois ressembler à une fille ? è__é  
  
Sasuke : Bof, moi je trouve qu'une petite robe t'irait très bien. Un peu de maquillage, te coiffer un peu mieux et tu serais parfaite !! Euh... parfait je voulais dire.  
  
Naruto : Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait ! é__è  
  
Mydaya : Mais t'en fais pas. T'as remarqué qu'on a vite su que tu étais un garçon. Alors c'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là.  
  
Sasuke : ... et des bottes avec des talons. De grands anneaux aux oreilles...  
  
Naruto : Euh... Sasuke, calme-toi. Je compte pas me travestir.  
  
Mydaya : Hum... Ça peut s'arranger. Sasuke peut avoir de bonnes idées s'il veut...  
  
Naruto : Noooon !!! é__è  
  
Mydaya : Si si, ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée ! Alors si vous voulez que je travestisse notre mignon Naruto, reviewez-moi ! Et puis même vous pouvez dire ce qui ne vous a pas plus dans ce fic, si vous voulez. 


	2. Faire connaissance

Chapitre 2 : Faire connaissance  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : du yaoi surtout, mais attention, du yaoi kawaii.  
  
Couples : Sasuke le mystérieux descendant + Naruto le bronzé musclé  
  
Disclaimer : Bon vous le savez déjà on vous le répète assez souvent : tous ces persos ne sont pas à moi et en ce moment, Naruto et Sasuke ont environ dix-neuf ans. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire du manga.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
*******************  
  
Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.  
  
Un garçon... C'était comme un coup porté en plein cœur ! Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il fallait évidemment qu'il jette son dévolu sur un garçon et pas une fille, comme tout le monde !  
  
Le lendemain, il fit visiter sa maison à Naruto. Il lui expliqua certaines choses, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait. Lui se sentait trop honteux.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que le blond le fixait depuis un bon bout de temps. Il se tourna vers lui et fut attiré par ses grands yeux bleus, si limpides... la perfection même.  
  
— Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
— Pas grand-chose, sourit Naruto d'un sourire radieux. Mais tu étais perdu dans tes pensées alors je me suis demandé combien de temps tu allais remarqué que je te regardais fixement. Bravo tu as dépassé le record du monde je crois ! Ahaha... Au fait, cela ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie ?  
  
Il semblait un peu embarrassé. Sasuke rosit mais donna son accord. Dans la bouche de cet inconnu, c'était... mignon.  
  
Il ramena un petit sourire sur le visage du dernier descendant des Uchiha. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus sourit de cette manière ? Les filles elles- mêmes n'y arrivaient généralement pas.  
  
A midi, Sasuke voulut faire la cuisine, mais Naruto le poussa d'un coup de fesse et prit l'affaire en main.  
  
— Pour te remercier de m'héberger, je vais te faire ma spécialité : des ramens ! Euh... Tu aimes ça au moins ?  
  
— Oui.  
  
La journée se passa tranquillement. De plus en plus que Naruto se sentait en confiance, il parlait plus, avec une vivacité naturelle. Il était plein d'énergie, au grand contraire de Sasuke qui se sentait un peu mou parfois.  
  
Le lendemain, Sasuke alla s'entraîner dans sa salle d'entraînement. Des piliers de bois et des sacs de sable suspendus au plafond constituaient ses adversaires.  
  
Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, quelqu'un l'applaudit. Le brun se morigéna de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.  
  
— Ouah, s'enthousiasma Naruto. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fort ! Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre quelques trucs ?  
  
— Il faut être ninja, répondit simplement Sasuke en buvant à une bouteille.  
  
— Je pense pouvoir y arriver, rétorqua le blond après une brève hésitation.  
  
Sasuke haussa les épaules et lui enseigna plus ou moins les bases des ninjas. Naruto se trouva être doué, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.  
  
Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, le fougueux garçon fit un arrêt sur image. Puis il dit avec lenteur :  
  
— Mon village était à côté d'un village caché de ninja. Je ne sais pas lequel était-ce mais ils étaient forts. Je sais deux ou trois petites choses...  
  
Sasuke ne remit pas la question sur le tapis mais s'étonna de plus en plus de l'ardeur de son élève.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Naruto avait presque rejoint son niveau. Demain, ils comptaient se battre ensemble.  
  
Le soir, Sasuke remarqua que Naruto n'était plus là. Il avait laissé un mot :  
  
« J'ai remarqué que tu avais apprécié mes ramens, mais dans ton frigo, il n'y a plus de quoi en faire. Je suis aller en acheter. Je demanderais mon chemin aux passants et je ne risque rien grâce aux techniques que tu m'as apprises ! »  
  
Sasuke releva brusquement la tête.  
  
Si jamais Naruto demandait son chemin pour le retour, il demanderait l'emplacement de la maison de Sasuke. Et s'il tombait sur une de ses fans ?  
  
Naruto était en danger ! Qu'importe s'il était un garçon, Sasuke le sauverait ! Il partit dans la nuit.  
  
******************* On revient en arrière et on recommence (vous devez être habitués) *******************  
  
Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Naruto avait beau essayé de savoir pourquoi, même Kyubi n'avait pas sur répondre à sa question.  
  
Naruto mangea donc seul ce soir-là, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre son colocataire dans cet état.  
  
Le lendemain, il fut soulagé de voir son nouvel ami en bonne santé. Sasuke lui expliqua les heures à laquelle il aimait bien se coucher, où il fallait jeter les ordures. Naruto remarqua qu'il était très consciencieux.  
  
Mais après quelques instants, il lui sembla que Sasuke était ailleurs, qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Naruto ne mit donc à le fixer alors qu'il lui expliquer comment il rangeait son frigo.  
  
Il faisait ça avec la famille qui l'avait hébergée là-bas. Comme ça, les gens se sentant observer, s'intéressait à lui. Cela marchait tout le temps.  
  
Mais Naruto dut admettre que Sasuke était vraiment dans ses pensées car celui-ci ne s'en rendit compte que bien plus tard.  
  
— Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
Même la fille de ses hôtes avait mis moins de temps, elle qui était toujours dans la lune en train de penser à de beaux garçons.  
  
— Pas grand-chose, sourit Naruto d'un sourire radieux. Mais tu étais perdu dans tes pensées alors je me suis demandé combien de temps tu allais remarqué que je te regardais fixement. Bravo tu as dépassé le record du monde je crois ! Ahaha... Au fait, cela ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie ?  
  
Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Cela s'était fait naturellement, comme s'il sentait avec Sasuke un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable !  
  
Mais Naruto se dit que ce n'était pas très poli alors sembla gêné. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke le rassura et sourit... comme un ange.  
  
A midi, Naruto insista pour faire à manger.  
  
— Pour te remercier de m'héberger, je vais te faire ma spécialité : des ramens ! Euh... Tu aimes ça au moins ?  
  
— Oui.  
  
Pas vraiment très loquace par contre... Même pendant la journée qui suivit, Naruto crut parler tout seul tellement l'autre ne s'exprimait que par monosyllabe.  
  
C'était comme si quelque chose l'avait rendu triste et que cela l'empêchait de vivre heureux. Enfin c'était l'hypothèse de Kyubi car Naruto ne voyait rien du tout, question sous-entendu.  
  
Le lendemain, Naurto chercha Sasuke partout et le trouva dans une salle d'entraînement. Une vague de mélancolie ternit son bonheur.  
  
Mais il dut admettre, en voyant le brun se mouvoir entre ses « ennemis », qu'il était assez doué. Oserait-il ?  
  
Quand Sasuke fit une petite pause après deux heures intensives, Naruto applaudit et le supplia de lui apprendre des tours ninjas. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait en pratiquer avec quelqu'un ! Mais Sasuke ne devait pas le savoir.  
  
— Il faut être ninja, répondit simplement Sasuke en buvant à une bouteille.  
  
Mince ! Il savait bien que ça n'allait pas marcher. Mais il avait tout de même essayé.  
  
Kyubi lui donna quand même du courage en disant que Sasuke n'étant pas si bavard que ça ne demanderait pas trop d'information et donc il fallait juste répondre évasivement à la question et attendre.  
  
— Je pense pouvoir y arriver, rétorqua donc le blond.  
  
En effet, Sasuke ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. La journée passa et Naruto fut content de lui. Il avait bien travaillé ses techniques et Sasuke était d'un niveau acceptable.  
  
Le lendemain, ils comptaient se battre Naruto en frissonna d'avance d'excitation.  
  
Sasuke lui avait encore demandé des explication sur le fait qu'il était doué et Naruto lui avait sorti quelque chose... il ne s'en souvenait plus puisque c'était Kyubi qui avait répondu à sa place.  
  
Mais alors qu'il allait prendre sa douche, Naruto sentit la puissance du monstre qui avait détruit son village.  
  
Griffonnant un mot d'excuse, Naruto sortit dans la nuit combattre encore une fois la créature qui rôdait dangereusement par ici, cherchant sa proie.  
  
Une fois assez loin du village de Konoha, Naruto rassembla son chakra et se transforma en renard, laissant Kyubi le fortifier. Il protègerait son premier village natal... il protègerait ceux qu'il aimait... il protègerait Sasuke...  
  
*******************  
  
Naruto : Ouf, je suis resté moi-même. Merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu : je vous dois la vie !  
  
Mydaya : N'en fais pas tout un drame, on voulait juste rajouter quelques petits changements à ton apparence. De beaux bijoux et...  
  
Naruto : Je t'interdis d'y penser !  
  
Sasuke : *gros soupir* Tu aurais dû te laisser faire, tu sais ?  
  
Naruto : ... Je veux bien le faire, mais que devant toi. Pas devant les autres : un peu de pudeur ! ^__^  
  
Mydaya : Attends, c'est toi qui nous parle de pudeur ? Eh bah dis donc...  
  
Sasuke : Ouais !! Rien que pour moi !! __  
  
Mydaya : Et moi non ? Pas drôle... Bon c'est pas grave. Merci pour les reviews, continuez d'en envoyer, ça me fait très plaisir 


	3. La vérité

Chapitre 3 : La vérité  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : du yaoi surtout, mais attention, du yaoi kawaii.  
  
Couples : Sasuke le plus cool + Naruto le plus marrant  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke ont environ dix-neuf ans. Sinon à part ça, ils ne sont pas à moi (et non toujours pas) Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire du manga.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
*******************  
  
Sasuke courrait comme il pouvait dans la ville. Il demanda à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait s'ils avaient vu un jeune garçon blond. Il leur posait la question tout en prenant soin d'avoir un visage neutre, presque désintéressé.  
  
Seulement au détour d'une rue, il tomba sur Sakura, la fille aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci, dès qu'elle le vit, lui attrapa le bras et le serra contre elle. Coincé !  
  
Elle parla comme une pie, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer, tout en lançant des regards qui en disaient longs au jeune homme.  
  
Sasuke eut l'image de Naruto en train de se faire agresser par ses fans.  
  
Il devait l'admettre. Cette fille devait l'admettre. Le village de Konoha devait l'admettre.  
  
— J'aime les hommes.  
  
Il lui avait coupé la parole. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Qu'elle se fasse sa propre idée, il n'en avait rien à faire.  
  
Voyant son bras relâché, il repartit dans la nuit, cherchant Naruto désespérément. Il alla dans tous les magasins de nourriture, mais personne ne l'avait vu.  
  
Finalement, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur un banc, il sentit une larme quitter ses yeux.  
  
— Sasuke ?  
  
Celui-ci s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé.  
  
Ce n'était pas Naruto, mais un gars habillé d'un long manteau gris. Ses lunettes noires lui donnaient un aspect mystérieux. Mais Sasuke s'en moquait.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, fit-il d'une voix froide.  
  
— Il est parti par là, montra Shino en pointant une direction du doigt, des insectes au bout. Il est sorti précipitamment du village. Il n'est pas allé dans un seul magasin de nourriture. Comme s'il savait où il allait.  
  
— Qui, demanda-t-il, méfiant.  
  
Le garçon baissa son doigt et fixa le descendant des Uchiha. Sasuke ne broncha pas quoique c'était étrange de fixer quelqu'un qui portait des lunettes de soleil, même en pleine nuit.  
  
Shino parut sourire, mais Sasuke n'était pas sûr avec ce manteau qui lui couvrait la bouche.  
  
— Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
Uzumaki ? Le vrai ? La légende vivante ? Celui qui renfermait le démon Kyubi no Yohko, le plus puissant des démons ? Celui qui avait trahi le village de Konoha ? Non !!  
  
Sasuke regarda le sol, peu sûr de garder ses sentiments pour lui s'il regardait Shino en face.  
  
Bien entendu Uzumaki Naruto était très connu. Enfin juste le nom. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait donné que son prénom. Et il ne s'était douté de rien.  
  
Avec la puissance du démon en lui, il pouvait largement battre Sasuke. Lui qui voulait un petit combat amical le lendemain... Il s'était senti plus fort que le blond et avait senti monter en lui un sentiment protecteur pour son nouvel ami.  
  
Mais maintenant... Sentait-il toujours cet amour qu'il refusait de s'avouer ?  
  
— Tu n'y vas pas ?  
  
— Si, répliqua Sasuke. Je ramènerais ce traître à Konoha pour qu'il soit jugé.  
  
Shino haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
Sasuke revint chez lui et prit toutes ses armes. Il partit dans la forêt à la recherche du démon. Il n'eut pas loin à aller pour repérer un combat de géant entre un renard à neuf queues et une créature à l'aspect indéfinissable.  
  
Sasuke attendrait que Naruto en ait fini avec l'autre et qu'il soit moins sur ses gardes... Alors il lui tendrait une embuscade et ensuite... Sasuke secoua la tête. Autant ne pas avoir des remords dès maintenant.  
  
Soudain, Sasuke crut sentir le regard de Kyubi sur lui. Mais ce ne fut que passager car l'autre monstre profita de son manque d'attention pour lui asséner un coup de patte. Sasuke installa son piège et remarqua que le renard poussait l'autre créature loin de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit blessé.  
  
C'était tout à fait insensé ! C'était un monstre qui avait tout d'abord voulu détruire le village ! Pourquoi se soucierait-il d'un petit ninja comme lui ? A moins que...  
  
Sasuke s'arrêta dans ses préparatifs. Se pourrait-il que Naruto nourrisse un fort sentiment d'affection ?  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, Sasuke continua son piège, regardant du coin de l'œil la rage évidente de Kyubi.  
  
******************* On revient en arrière et on recommence (un peu fatiguant) *******************  
  
La créature l'attendait visiblement, le narguant presque. Le combat fut rude.  
  
Naruto avait récupéré depuis le temps passé chez Sasuke, mais il avait encore du chakra à récupérer. Seulement, cette petite faiblesse était largement compensée par sa rage de vaincre.  
  
Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il se battait, c'était aussi pour le village de Konoha. Il savait qu'il en était rejeté, mais l'affection qu'il avait sentie chez Sasuke l'avait réconforté. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une grande affection, mais juste de l'amitié.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Tout d'abord il ne l'avait pas du tout senti alors qu'il vivait à Konoha. Et ensuite, recueillit dans ce petit village, il avait cru discerner une gentillesse contagieuse.  
  
Finalement, il leur avait à tous dit qui il était réellement. Les gens avaient accepté l'idée sans broncher, mais à partir de ce moment-là, il n'avait plus senti de vraie chaleur dans leur voix. Il ne leur en voulait pas, mais cela le rendait un peu triste.  
  
Il n'avait pas su les protéger, bien qu'il ait senti le monstre bien avant. Mais il s'était dit qu'il ne les aurait pas attaqué. Grave erreur de sa part. Il ne ferait pas la même avec Konoha.  
  
Même si tout le monde le rejetait, lui ne rejetait pas son amour pour ce village caché. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, pour tous ceux qui le détestaient.  
  
Mais malgré sa volonté infaillible de vaincre, l'autre était terriblement plus fort.  
  
— Pourquoi..., demanda-t-il. Pourquoi me traquer ? Laisse les autres en dehors de tout ça, sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi !  
  
— Haha, grinça le monstre en esquivant un coup d'une des nombreuses queues. Tout le monde ne parle que de Kyubi no Yohko, le plus puissant des démons et le plus cruel ! Mais depuis qu'il a été enfermé dans le corps de ce gosse, il n'est plus lui-même. Je dois donc prendre sa place : tu es de trop dans ce monde !  
  
— Ne me pousse pas à bout, feinta Kyubi, voyant que Naruto ne comprenait pas tout.  
  
— Toi ? Mais regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes pattes ! Tu es faible, Kyubi, le plus faible des démons. Tu me fais pitié !  
  
Kyubi s'écrasa un peu plus loin. C'est alors que Naruto s'écria :  
  
— Sasuke !  
  
Kyubi détourna le regard de son adversaire et vit également le ninja brun le regarder de ses grands yeux noirs. Il était en train de faire quelque chose, mais avant que Kyubi ne distingue quoi que se soit, la créature lui donna un coup de patte.  
  
Naruto par contre avait remarqué quelques détails. Son ami semblait avoir pris le plus d'armes possibles.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Naruto réussit à comprendre tout seul. Deux explications étaient possibles. Soit il venait pour l'aider, soit pour le tuer.  
  
Il avait dû être mis au courant par quelqu'un qui se souvenait de lui, de son visage, de son prénom ou de son odeur.  
  
S'il venait l'aider, c'était peine perdue : il gênerait plus qu'autre chose.  
  
Naruto demanda à Kyubi de pousser leur adversaire loin du ténébreux. Kyubi, sentant la détresse de son ami au cas où le descendant Uchiha se faisait écraser, rassembla toutes ses forces et fit reculer l'autre.  
  
Sinon, s'il était venu pour le tuer...  
  
Naruto envisagea un instant de se laisser faire. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce corps et il ne pensait pas que Kyubi soit tellement d'accord. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait devant Sasuke si celui-ci le menaçait.  
  
— On verra bien, lança Kyubi en donnant le coup de grâce au monstre.  
  
*******************  
  
Naruto : Rhaaa, c'est quoi ce suspense !!  
  
Mydaya : Bah il est bien et c'est fait exprès pour embêter le lecteur ^__^  
  
Shino : Pourquoi je suis intervenu ?  
  
Mydaya : Il fallait bien quelqu'un et toi je t'adore. Ça te va comme réponse ?  
  
Shino : ...  
  
Mydaya : J'adore ta participation aux discussions ! Et Vy, c'est vrai que Naruto il est mieux en beau mâle qu'en fille ^^ Merci de suivre mes fics aussi rapidement.  
  
Naruto : Je sais, je suis parfait !  
  
Sasuke : Mais oui.  
  
Mydaya : ... 


	4. Rancoeur

Chapitre 4 : Rancœur  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : du yaoi surtout, mais attention, du yaoi kawaii.  
  
Couples : Sasuke le sexy ninja + Naruto le génial ninja  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke ont environ dix-neuf ans (je suis obligée de le répéter à chaque fois ?). Et puis sans oublier que les persos ne sont pas à moi (ça non plus) Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire du manga.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
*******************  
  
Kyubi en avait fini avec l'autre monstre.  
  
Sasuke serra les poings. Il avait déjà essuyé ses larmes, ne voulant pas s'humilier.  
  
L'imposant renard à neuf queues se tourna dans sa direction et marcha vers lui. Au fur et à mesure des pas, il rétrécissait à vue d'œil, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un jeune homme blond.  
  
Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à ses pièges. Naruto s'arrêta juste avant le premier piège. Avait-il senti le traquenard ? Sasuke en avait des sueurs froides. Mais à la fois, il en était soulagé. Seulement, le démon allait-il se venger de cette traîtrise ?  
  
Naruto soupira et fit un pas en avant. De toute part des kunais surgirent. Le blond les évita de justesse. Regardant la cachette de Sasuke, celui-ci put remarquer sur son visage une trace de tristesse. Savait-il où le ténébreux s'était caché ?  
  
Une fosse s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Naruto qui tomba à l'intérieur. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Mais il sentit une poussée de chakra et le démon réussit à sortir de la fosse avant d'en avoir touché le fond.  
  
Sasuke coupa une corde et plusieurs troncs d'arbre partirent du haut des arbres, voulant écraser le pauvre ninja renégat. Celui-ci s'en prit plusieurs, mais en évita pas mal. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de troncs d'arbre, Naruto était en sang, le regard vide. Son habituel sourire avait disparu.  
  
Se sentant misérable, Sasuke bondit hors de sa cachette, kunai en main. Il attaqua Naruto qui fit un saut pour éviter l'attaque.  
  
— Quand as-tu su, demanda-t-il en se relevant.  
  
— Que tu étais un traître ?  
  
— Non, répondit sardoniquement le blond. Que j'hébergeais le démon Kyubi no Yohko.  
  
— Cela revient au même, rétorqua Sasuke en lançant quelques shurikens.  
  
— Non. Je voulais continuer à protéger Konoha, mais on n'a pas voulu.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, grogna le brun en essayant un coup de pied.  
  
— Je voulais devenir Hokage. Tout le monde riait devant moi.  
  
Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ne regardait pas Naruto directement dans les yeux.  
  
Sasuke aussi voulait devenir fort. Son frère se moquait de lui quand il lui demandait de l'entraîner. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir ! Sasuke voulait se venger de son frère, donc Naruto voulait se venger de Konoha.  
  
— Comment un démon pourrait-il protéger quelqu'un ?  
  
Naruto murmura quelque chose, mais Sasuke, occupé à une attaque, ne l'entendit pas.  
  
Après quelques heures, ils étaient tous deux en sueur. Sasuke n'avait pas réussi encore à vaincre sa ténacité. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour souffler et remarqua un détail.  
  
— Pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer ?  
  
— Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
  
— Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais !  
  
Sasuke lança son sharingan qu'il n'avait pas voulu utiliser jusqu'à présent. Il allait utiliser une technique puissante mais assez facilement parade. Du chakra monta dans sa main, formant une technique d'assassin.  
  
Il s'élança sur le blond qui, lui, ne sembla pas réagir. Il sourit à Sasuke et ferma les yeux.  
  
— Merci, murmura le blond en un doux sourire.  
  
Sasuke allongea sa main et rencontra de la résistance. Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
  
******************* (on revient en arrière... et patati et patata) ********************  
  
Le monstre à terre, Naruto hésita à se rendre auprès de son ami qui restait caché dans les fourrés. Mais Kyubi insista et il alla vers celui qui l'avait accepté. Naruto laissa aller son chakra, se sentant assez faible.  
  
Mais à quelques pas de la cachette à Sasuke, Naruto s'arrêta. Oserait-il lever les yeux vers le ninja brun ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir son amitié. Il n'avait pas le droit de le protéger. Kyubi le tança et l'obligea à avancer. Soupirant, Naruto fit un pas à contrecœur.  
  
Ce fut alors un déluge de kunais. Avec les réflexes du démon renard, Naruto les évita assez facilement, mais il se sentit si triste. Sasuke ne lui pardonnait pas son mensonge. Il ne voulait pas de lui : il voulait sa mort. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, son regard s'arrêta sur l'endroit où était perché Sasuke.  
  
C'est à cause de ça qu'il ne vit pas le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il comptait se laisser aller tout au fond du gouffre pour ensuite repartir en grimpant le long des parois, lorsqu'il remarqua que le trou en question était tapissé de lances. Sa chute se terminerait obligatoirement par la mort.  
  
Naruto, voyant cette délivrance ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment, mais Kyubi protesta. Naruto, ami depuis toujours au renard accepta de rester en vie. Dans un sursaut de chakra, il réussit à se propulser en dehors, tout essoufflé.  
  
Mais à peine avait-il touché le sol qu'une vingtaine de troncs d'arbre tombèrent des arbres, voulant l'emporter avec eux. N'étant pas dans un état très glorieux, Naruto s'en prit la plupart. Il voulait vraiment en finir, mais cela impliquait de laisser mourir Kyubi et cela il ne le supportait pas vraiment.  
  
Sasuke ne lui laissa pas un moment de répit car il arriva dans un bond formidable, kunai en avant.  
  
— Quand as-tu su, demanda Naruto en se relevant avec peine, venant de l'esquiver.  
  
— Que tu étais un traître ?  
  
Tout le monde pensait-il véritablement ça de lui ? Même lui ? Naruto avait cru que Sasuke aurait pu voir au-delà des apparences, ayant vu dans son regard quelque chose de triste.  
  
— Non, essaya de répondre ironiquement le blond. Que j'hébergeais le démon Kyubi no Yohko.  
  
— Cela revient au même, rétorqua Sasuke en lançant quelques shurikens.  
  
Oui. C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait de lui. Leur amitié s'était envolée, comme les gens du village lorsqu'il avait su qu'il était un ninja renégat enfermant avec lui un puissant démon.  
  
Pourtant, Naruto essaya de se racheter à ses yeux. Il voulait que Sasuke reconnaisse sa valeur.  
  
— Non. Je voulais continuer à protéger Konoha, mais on n'a pas voulu.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, grogna le brun en essayant un coup de pied.  
  
— Je voulais devenir Hokage. Tout le monde riait devant moi.  
  
Tous ne voyaient que le démon dans son ventre. Personne n'acceptait le fait qu'il soit également un ninja... ou tout simplement un être humain. Jamais il n'aurait pu obtenir ce poste. C'était bien dommage.  
  
— Comment un démon pourrait-il protéger quelqu'un ?  
  
— Je t'ai bien protégé, murmura Naruto. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi.  
  
Mais il le dit si bas qu'il ne fut pas certain que Sasuke l'entende.  
  
Après quelques heures, ils étaient tous deux en sueur. Naruto n'avait pas réussi encore à vaincre sa colère. Seulement, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à un combat aussi long et soutenu, Sasuke s'arrêta quelques instants pour souffler. Il parut s'étonner de quelque chose.  
  
— Pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer ?  
  
— Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
  
— Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais !  
  
Il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Lorsque ses yeux changèrent de couleur, passant du noir au rouge, Kyubi s'étonna. Il lui apprit donc que le nom de ce garçon était Uchiha. Son clan avait été décimé par son frère, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto ne s'en émeut même pas.  
  
Le voyant dans un état pareil, Kyubi s'inquiéta. Naruto essaya de le rassurer, mais rien n'y fit.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sasuke concentrait son chakra dans sa main.  
  
Kyubi donna finalement son accord pour se laisser faire. Soudain Naruto parut soulagé d'un grand poids. Lorsque Sasuke arriva à grande vitesse, il murmura simplement :  
  
— Merci.  
  
Mais s'adressait-il à Kyubi ou à Sasuke ?  
  
*******************  
  
Naruto : Quoi, tu me fais mourir comme ça ?!  
  
Mydaya : Ne crie pas, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en à l'air. Il ne faut pas croire : je me suis prise la tête pour cette scène et la suite. -__-  
  
Naruto : Mais et là, je fais quoi ? é__è  
  
Mydaya : Le suspense, tu connais ? D'ailleurs je pourrais me consacrer à mes autres fics, pour faire monter la tension...  
  
Naruto et Sasuke : Tu n'as pas intérêt è__é  
  
Mydaya : Je vais essayer, mais ça va être dur.  
  
Sasuke : *mode sharingan* On peut te forcer, pas de problèmes !! 


	5. Difficultés en vue

Chapitre 5 : Difficultés en vue  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : du yaoi surtout, mais attention, du yaoi kawaii.  
  
Couples : Sasuke l'attentionné shinobi + Naruto l'adorable shinobi  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke ont environ dix-neuf ans et je le dis tout de suite, il y a quelques passages sous-entendus... (mais qui n'aime pas ?) avec des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, faut-il le rappeler ? Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire du manga.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
*******************  
  
Sasuke resta dans cette position quelques instants, n'osant pas bouger.  
  
Naruto s'affaissa en avant et sa tête vint se poser délicatement sur le creux de l'épaule du ténébreux. Il n'y avait plus de chakra dans la main de Sasuke.  
  
Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure du blond et le maintint contre lui.  
  
— Que vas-tu faire à présent ?  
  
La voix de Naruto n'était qu'un faible murmure.  
  
L'arbre derrière lui était en morceau, ayant subi l'attaque du dernier descendant des Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke redressa légèrement la tête de Naruto et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Naruto parut surpris, mais se laissa faire. Sentant son cœur battant la chamade, Sasuke eut les mains un peu tremblantes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait à ça à un homme, ayant toujours des filles lui tournant autour.  
  
Avec témérité, il demanda l'accès à sa langue. Naruto ne se fit pas trop long à la détente. Sasuke allongea son ami dans l'herbe, sans considération pour la propreté douteuse du sol puisque les vêtements partirent assez rapidement.  
  
De retour au village de Konoha, Sasuke arrêta Naruto à un virage, les laissant cachés. Il se pencha pour voir Sakura et Ino discuter ensemble.  
  
— Pourquoi se cacher, s'étonna Naruto. Elles sont méchantes ?  
  
— Euh... non, pas vraiment. Mais peut-être qu'elles vont le devenir si elle te voit.  
  
— Pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait que je suis revenu au village ?  
  
Il paraissait affolé et à la fois triste et calme.  
  
— Non ce n'est pas ça, murmura Sasuke alors que les deux jeunes filles approchaient par ici. Mais moi, je suis assez connu et les filles ne me lâchent pas.  
  
Naruto parut amusé. Il resta donc caché avec Sasuke. Celui-ci réfléchissait à tout allure.  
  
Il aimait Naruto, ça c'était sûr. Mais il n'allait pas le cacher, ni cacher qu'il aimait les hommes. Cela n'allait pas plaire à beaucoup de monde.  
  
D'abord les filles, elles seraient déçues et même frustrées de ne pas voir l'Uchiha lorsqu'elles se réveilleraient le matin. Et puis le village entier ne voudrait pas d'un mâle comme partenaire pour Sasuke. Etant le dernier représentant de son clan, il était primordial qu'il assure sa succession.  
  
Il soupira : cela allait être compliqué.  
  
Seulement, en voyant les filles rirent entre elles, il eut envie de les narguer. Il prit Naruto par la main et sortit de sa cachette. Sakura et Ino stoppèrent net. Le couple passa à côté d'elle, sans qu'elles ne réagissent.  
  
Plusieurs rues plus loin, Sasuke sourit sardoniquement.  
  
Il emmena Naruto chez lui.  
  
A présent il fallait s'occuper du village tout entier de Konoha. Il devrait accepter le fait qu'il aimait les garçons... d'ailleurs les beaux garçons, songea-t-il en volant un baiser au blond.  
  
En installant un lit plus large dans la chambre, Naruto demanda :  
  
— Ça ne va pas poser de problèmes, tu es sûr ?  
  
— Mais oui, grogna le brun, tout en pensant qu'il aurait vraiment du mal.  
  
— Et combien de filles voulaient être avec toi ?  
  
— A peu près toutes.  
  
— Wouah je ne savais pas que je côtoyais une célébrité !  
  
— Hnn.  
  
Sasuke n'avait pas très envie de parler de ce petit problème qui l'avait presque traumatisé à vie. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto n'ajouta plus rien.  
  
Le soir, alors que Sasuke était vraiment très fatigué, les deux garçons ne s'endormirent même pas.  
  
******************* (Bon...on va peut-être recommencer ?) ********************  
  
Sasuke avait laissé son attaque filer à côté de lui. Naruto était à la fois triste et soulagé.  
  
Et puis tellement fatigué ! Il se pencha vers son ennemi il y avait quelques secondes, et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du ninja. Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement, Naruto sentit des mains chaleureuses s'enfouir sous sa masse de cheveux.  
  
Il sentait tout l'amour de Sasuke, mais Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment accepter. Il était un monstre aux yeux de Konoha. Leur amour réciproque ne serait jamais accepté. Mais Sasuke semblait savoir où il allait.  
  
— Que vas-tu faire à présent, demanda-t-il quand même, murmurant pour ne pas briser l'instant magique qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.  
  
Seulement, Sasuke répondit à une autre question, comme si le problème avec le village ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il en fut certain dès que Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, le brun se moquait bien de tout cela. Il voulait partager en ce moment le bonheur avec quelqu'un.  
  
Naruto accepta presque instantanément quand la langue du brun lui en demanda l'accès. Il ne remarqua que bien plus tard qu'ils s'étaient couchés et que leurs vêtements glissaient mystérieusement.  
  
De retour au village de Konoha, Sasuke arrêta Naruto à un virage, les laissant cachés. Le blond regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke. Il aperçut deux jeunes filles assez mignonnes, l'une blonde et l'autre aux cheveux roses.  
  
— Pourquoi se cacher, s'étonna Naruto. Elles sont méchantes ?  
  
— Euh... non, pas vraiment. Mais peut-être qu'elles vont le devenir si elle te voit.  
  
Naruto eut une idée qui lui serra le cœur. Il ne pourrait pas rester avec Sasuke... Et puis même, on l'enfermerait peut-être là où le soleil ne passe jamais. On le laisserait pourrir tout seul... sans Sasuke.  
  
— Pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait que je suis revenu au village ?  
  
— Non ce n'est pas ça, murmura Sasuke alors que les deux jeunes filles approchaient par ici. Mais moi, je suis assez connu et les filles ne me lâchent pas.  
  
Naruto en fut si soulagé qu'il faillit sauter à son cou. Cela l'amusa que Sasuke se préoccupe de ce genre de choses au lieu de la façon dont Uzumaki Naruto allait être reçu.  
  
Sasuke soupira. Il devait en avoir marre de ces filles en folie. Mais pas de moi, songea-t-il avec ardeur. Même Kyubi était heureux de voir son réceptacle aussi content.  
  
Sasuke surprit le blond en lui prenant la main et en marchant dans la rue, passant à côté des filles. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent passer.  
  
Naruto se demanda ce qui passait par la tête du brun. Pourquoi sa cacher pour ensuite révéler sa position ? Un peu trop compliqué pour lui... Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas trop car Sasuke semblait s'être beaucoup amusé.  
  
Arrivé chez lui, Sasuke embrassa Naruto, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? En tout cas, Sasuke semblait de plus en plus heureux.  
  
— Ça ne va pas poser de problèmes, tu es sûr, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'occupaient de leur lit.  
  
— Mais oui, grogna le brun.  
  
Par contre, Sasuke étiat toujours resté le même sur ce point de vue-là. Toujours peu bavard. Bah, Naruto pouvait bien essayer d'entamer un sujet qui semblait l'avoir beaucoup amusé.  
  
— Et combien de filles voulaient être avec toi ?  
  
— A peu près toutes.  
  
Naruto eut un petit serrement au cœur. Tout d'abord, il se dit que Sasuke avait déjà du avoir de petites amies, étant quand même un beau gosse ^^  
  
Et puis il se dit que les filles du village ne l'aimeront vraiment pas. Comment allait-il se faire accepté si déjà il se mettait à dos la moitié de Konoha ?  
  
Il tenta de faire une blague :  
  
— Wouah je ne savais pas que je côtoyais une célébrité !  
  
— Hnn.  
  
Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Naruto voulut insister mais Kyubi l'assura qu'il fallait qu'il se taise.  
  
Le soir, tout excité à l'idée de dormir avec Sasuke, Naruto ne réussit pas à s'endormir. D'ailleurs le brun non plus. Finalement, ils ne s'endormirent pas.  
  
*******************  
  
Sasuke : *mode sharingan* C'est bien, tu as suivi nos conseils...  
  
Mydaya : Est-ce que j'avais le choix ?  
  
Naruto et Sasuke : Non ^__^  
  
Mydaya : Bon encore un chapitre et je vous abandonne à votre petit cocon amoureux.  
  
Naruto : Quoi, c'est pas fini ? Pourtant ça finissait bien ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Effectivement, ça me faire très plaisir ! 


	6. Et ils vécurent heureux

Chapitre 6 : Et ils vécurent heureux...  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : du yaoi surtout, mais attention, du yaoi kawaii.  
  
Couples : Sasuke mon perso préféré + Naruto mon autre perso préféré  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke ont environ dix-neuf ans et je préfère prévenir, à la fin je pars dans des sous-entendus vraiment graveleux (mais alorsq u'estce qu evosu faites ici ?) Tous ces petits bishonens ne sont pas à moi T__T Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire du manga.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
*******************  
  
Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla aux côtés de Naruto. Il était si beau les yeux fermés...  
  
Il se leva pour aller préparer à manger.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sasuke, encore un peu endormi alla ouvrir, pas du tout sur ses gardes. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque cinq anbus se précipitèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Deux réussirent à le maîtriser, tandis que les trois autres inspectaient la maison de fond en comble.  
  
— Naruto, hurla Sasuke. Fuis !  
  
Un anbu lui donna un coup violent, le faisant taire. Sonné, Sasuke ne vit que dans un demi rêve les autres anbus. Naruto ne semblait pas être avec eux. Avait-il réussi à s'échapper ou l'avaient-ils tué sur place.  
  
A cette pensée, Sasuke voulut s'enfuir. Un autre coup le fit se calmer.  
  
On le mena dans un endroit sombre. Il entendit une porte se fermant et le cliquetis des clefs. Quelques instants plus tard, il remarqua qu'il était emprisonné dans une cellule sans fenêtre.  
  
Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte en bois et cogna dedans appelant quelqu'un. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit à la hauteur de ses yeux.  
  
— Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
  
— Une prison où on ne garde que pour un temps très court les gars comme toi, répondit le garde du tac au tac.  
  
Il serait donc bientôt libéré. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-on enfermé ? Il posa la question.  
  
— Evidemment que tu vas sortir très vite, ricana le garde. Les pieds devant même !  
  
— On veut m'éliminer ? Pourquoi ?  
  
— T'en as de bonnes, toi ! Il me semble que tu es accusé de collaboration avec l'ennemi.  
  
— Mais ils n'ont pas le droit !  
  
Le garde ricana et referma la porte. Sasuke réfléchit un instant, puis il lui vint une idée.  
  
Il appela à nouveau le garde, qui, cette fois-ci, n'était pas franchement de bonne humeur puisque son prisonnier n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler. Sasuke s'excusa avec mépris et fit :  
  
— On n'a pas le droit de me tuer car je représente le dernier descendant du clan Ichiha. Si on m'élimine, plus de clan aussi important... donc...  
  
— C'est pas mes affaires, répliqua le garde.  
  
Il referma la petite fenêtre, ne revenant pas quand Sasuke l'appelait.  
  
Mais contrairement aux prédictions du garde, Sasuke resta enfermé deux mois.  
  
A la fin, n'en pouvant plus, il activa son sharingan et explora les failles du mur. Bien sûr, utiliser son pouvoir contre la volonté du conseil de Konoha revenait à dire qu'il était un traître. Mais et alors ? Il n'aurait ainsi plus l'obligation de se marier avec une fille.  
  
Seulement on avait prévu ce problème bien avant. Son sharingan ne lui fut d'aucun secours et pas une partie du mur n'était fragile. Sasuke voulut creuser avec ses mains ou taper avec ses pieds, mais rien n'y fit.  
  
Il passa une semaine à tout essayer en vain. Alors qu'il abandonnait la partie, une secousse fit trembler sa prison.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, la moitié du mur voltigeait joyeusement dans le sol. Un immense renard à neuf queues apparut dans l'entrebâillement.  
  
Le démon pencha la tête vers le brun. Celui-ci recula instinctivement.  
  
Au moins, Naruto était en vie, tout le reste n'avait pus d'importance. Seulement, son amant ne semblait pas vraiment le reconnaître.  
  
******************* (la véritable fin se fera avec Naruto pour le suspense ^__^) *******************  
  
Naruto se réveilla bien à l'aube. Finalement ils s'étaient endormis. Il regarda Sasuke dormir paisiblement, enfoui dans ses draps. Sa respiration lente faisait bouger ses cheveux contre l'oreiller. Naruto ferma les yeux pour garder à jamais cette belle image.  
  
Il entendit l'autre se réveiller et le regarder, mais il ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux, laissant son amant le contempler. Il sentit que Sasuke se levait. Il allait manifester son réveil lorsque Kyubi lui intima de se taire, affirmant que cinq anbus allait droit à la porte de devant et cinq autres à la porte de derrière.  
  
Naruto se leva donc doucement et sortit par une fenêtre, devant abandonné le brun pour aller le sauver plus tard. Il partit donc sur-le-champ vers la forêt.  
  
Après quelques heures, il demanda à Kyubi un plan d'attaque. Bien entendu, il voulait foncer tête baisser en forme de démon, mais Kyubi n'arrêtait pas de lui assurer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Naruto espionna donc l'endroit où on avait enfermé son pauvre Sasuke. Mais aucune idée ne lui vint.  
  
Naruto se promenait assez tranquillement dans les rues. L'arrestation de Sasuke et le retour de Kyubi no Yohko avaient dû être tenus secret. Les anbus devaient tous attendre qu'il vienne sauver Sasuke. Ce serait à ce moment-là qu'ils tomberaient sur lui.  
  
Le sang de Sasuke était trop important pour le perdre. Il n'arriverait rien au brun.  
  
Finalement, après deux mois à ne rien tenter et à observer, Kyubi voulut bien croire que la seule solution était de foncer, de détruire et de s'en aller.  
  
Naruto continua à espionner, mais cette fois-ci, s'intéressa plutôt aux tours de garde, aux horaires et autres détails.  
  
Finalement, une semaine plus tard, à midi, où il y avait le moins de monde, Naruto fit appel au pouvoir du démon caché en lui. Surgissant des arbres, il provoqua une belle panique.  
  
Il écrasa des anbus sans méfiance. D'autres arrivèrent, mais d'un coup de queues, il les projeta au loin. En fait, ils étaient plus faibles que ce qu'ils étaient. Souriant à cette supériorité, Kyubi invoqua du feu et brûla tout sur son passage.  
  
Seulement, depuis quelques minutes, il y avait un ninja qui refusait de mourir avec les autres et qui n'arrêtait pas de l'énerver.  
  
— Sale démon renégat, criait-il sans cesse.  
  
Kyubi se tourna vers lui d'un geste rageur. Les autres étaient vraiment minables à côté. C'était un vieil homme avec l'habit d'Hokage. Kyubi eut un sourire.  
  
— Pourquoi être revenu il y a quelques temps ? Et pourquoi s'intéresser autant au clan Uhiha ? Tu te serais mis de mèche avec Itachi ? C'est lui qui t'envoie ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Kyubi concentra tout son chakra et d'un coup de patte, provoqua un énorme séisme qui fissura tout le terrain. Plusieurs anbus tombèrent dedans, dont l'Hokage.  
  
Sans plus s'occuper des survivants mal en point, Kyubi sauta sur la prison et arracha carrément le mur.  
  
Sasuke apparut derrière, plus pâle que jamais. Kyubi s'avança, excité par l'odeur du sang qui flottait non loin de là. Naruto le retint de justesse, voyant le regard inquiet de son amant. Finalement, Kyubi baissa la tête pour montrer à Sasuke de monter dessus. Ils partirent du village de Konoha.  
  
En chemin, Sasuke prit son bandeau et marqua un trait dessus. Il l'abandonna ensuite par terre. Naruto, s'étant retransformé en garçon, fit de même. Main dans la main, ils voyagèrent jusqu'au bout du monde.  
  
Le village de Konoha préféra les ignorer, ayant aperçu la puissance de kyubi no Yohko. Les pertes avaient été lourdes : la plupart des anbus et l'Hokage avaient été anéantis sans trop de problème.  
  
En chemin, Sasuke prit son bandeau et marqua un trait dessus. Il l'abandonna ensuite par terre. Naruto, s'étant retransformé en garçon, fit de même. Main dans la main, ils voyagèrent jusqu'au bout du monde.  
  
— Tu ne voudras pas aller te venger de ton frère, demanda un jour Naruto.  
  
— C'était ma seule raison de vivre, acquiesça Sasuke. Mais maintenant j'en ai une autre bien plus importante.  
  
Et il embrassa Naruto. Celui-ci sourit.  
  
Ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants...  
  
FIN  
  
*******************  
  
Naruto : Tous seuls... sur le sable chaud...  
  
Sasuke : Un soleil couchant... Une douce brise chaude...  
  
Mydaya : Euh... les gars, on comprend que là où vous êtes, c'est rêvé pour faire pleins de trucs mais faites-le pas devant mon innocent public quand même !  
  
Naruto : On va se gêner ^^  
  
Sakura : Ah non !! Je veux pas voir ça ! Y'a des limites à ce que j'accepte !! Naruto, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ! Rhabille-toi !  
  
Sasuke : Mais on vérifie qu'on peut vraiment pas faire d'enfant. C'est pour la recherche scientifique ^__^  
  
Mydaya : Bon alors ça va, moi je suis d'accord ! Alors si tout ça vous a plu ou si vous voulez que je change quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer ! Merci à Vy pour tous ses encouragements et à ses conseils ! Tu vois, je l'ai fini juste avant mon départ en vacance, t'en as de la chance ! En plus, j'ai changé la fin, comme tu l'avais demandé. Si je suis pas gentille... !! 


End file.
